


What Makes Us 'Strong'

by princettebee



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princettebee/pseuds/princettebee
Summary: Strong Bad was just the mean big brother, who was never supposed to share his feelings. And these feelings, so deep inside... weren't they wrong? He was a man, and men don't like other men like that. They're not supposed to.But Strong Sad... he never tried to impress anyone. He was just who he was, and was content with himself. And that included... feelings like that.He was a lot stronger.-Strong Bad wants to come out to his brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What Makes Us 'Strong'

"Hey, dumpy."

Strong Sad rolled his eyes and glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Nice to see you too, Strong Bad."

He went back to ignoring his older brother. Whatever he would have to say would be much less interesting, and more painful, than his book.

Strong Bad climbed up on the other side of the couch where Strong Sad was sitting. With a groan, he reached for the remote to turn on the T.V., knowing that he wasn't particularly interested in anything playing, but the background noise might make his situation the slightest bit easier.

"So. Uh, Strong Sad..." said Strong Bad, deliberately not looking at his brother.

Hearing his actual name come from Strong Bad made Strong Sad turn to look at him. Whenever he called him by name, Strong Sad knew something would be up.

"What is it this time?" replied Strong Sad genuinely.

"Nothing, shut up. Never mind."

Strong Bad could've been swallowed whole by the couch at that moment. He pushed further and further away from his younger brother, attempting to avoid any kind of affection. Strong Sad just ignored him and began to look back down at his book.

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, and once Strong Sad was finally able to get fully immersed in his story once again, Strong Bad spoke up.

"When did you know?"

The sound was so quiet, Strong Sad had barely heard what Strong Bad said. It took a moment to register. When did he know 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?

"What are you talking about?" Strong Sad said, closing his book and setting it down. His brother's undivided attention only seemed to make Strong Bad even more nervous.

"I mean, um... uh, you! You and Homsar! You dweebs are dating, right?"

"We went out on a date a couple of times, if that's what you're asking", Strong Sad responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah!", Strong Bad turned to his brother, "so you guys are like, gay and stuff."

After realizing what he had just said, Strong Bad winced and moved his eyes anywhere so they wouldn't have to meet Strong Sad's.

"Strong Bad, are you asking-"

"I mean! Not that there's anything wrong with it! I mean, I could never..."

Strong Bad's sentence trailed off with nervous laughter. He could never. He could never... finish that sentence. That would be a lie.

Strong Sad huffed and stood up from the couch.

"Listen, if all you're here to do is make fun of my sexuality, then I'm out of here. You're usually at least a little more creative with your insults."

After hastily grabbing his book, Strong Sad left the room. Strong Bad almost wanted to call after him, but he couldn't bring himself to.

How could he call after him? Strong Bad was just the mean big brother, who was never supposed to share his feelings. And these feelings, so deep inside... weren't they wrong? He was a man, and men don't like other men like that. They're not supposed to.

But Strong Sad... he never tried to impress anyone. He was just who he was, and was content with himself. And that included... feelings like that.

He was a lot stronger.

Strong Bad went running up to Strong Sad's room, where the door was locked shut. He banged his hand on the door.

"Go away, Strong Bad. I'm not up to dealing with you right now."

"Listen, stupid-" Strong Bad raised his hand to knock again, but stopped just as he hit the door. His hand slid down the face of the door instead. "I mean... listen, Strong Sad."

Strong Bad was met with silence.

"I was asking because... I wanted to know how you knew that... that you were gay."

More silence.

"Because, I think... I just wanted to know how you knew, so I can tell... for myself."

Strong Bad sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anything from Strong Sad. He probably had his headphones on, listening to some dumb band. He began to walk away, but heard the door slowly open behind him. Not wanting to face his brother, Strong Bad just stopped.

"Strong Bad? Are you coming out to me?"

Strong Sad started walking towards Strong Bad, only being able to see his back. Hesitating for a moment, Strong Sad put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Jumping at the touch, Strong Bad turned around, eyes facing the floor. He sniffled quietly, a small tear running down his cheek.

"There's something wrong with me."

Strong Bad looked up at Strong Sad, who had an understanding look on his face. All too understanding. Without saying a word, the younger of the two smiled gently and opened his arms, invitingly. Shedding his pride for just a moment, Strong Bad hugged his brother for the first time in ages.

After letting go, Strong Bad stepped away, flustered. Strong Sad smiled softly, with a giggle.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Strong Bad."

Strong Bad was bewildered. His brother was lying. He had to be.

"Are you kidding me? Of course there's something wrong with me! I'm broken! I'm supposed to be normal, and cool. But I'm not. I'm-"

"Gay, like me?"

Strong Bad shut his mouth tight at this. Strong Sad had said it, and Strong Bad wasn't able to. His breathing began to get heavy.

"Strong Bad, it's okay. It doesn't matter who you like, men or women. That doesn't make you broken."

Breathing even heavier, Strong Bad shook his head with his eyes shut tight. He felt numb. His heart was pounding and he couldn't breathe.

"No. No. I'm fine. I'm not broken. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm gay."

Strong Bad's eyes burst open. First looking at Strong Sad, he moved his eyes to his own hands. There were still there, and he didn't die.

"Strong Bad? Are you okay?"

Slowly his breathing, Strong Bad slowly clenched and opened his fists repeatedly, allowing himself to feel his own hands.

"I'm... okay. I'm okay, and I'm gay."

Treading carefully, Strong Sad gently spoke.

"You're okay. You're still my brother, I still love you, and you're gay."

Tears welled up in Strong Bad's eyes. Hearing it from someone else made it seem less scary.

This time, Strong Bad was the one to initiate the embrace between the two. He found himself crying tears of relief into his younger brother's chest. And although his voice was muffled, Strong Sad was certain he heard an 'I love you too'.


End file.
